Transformation
by pizzagirl2002
Summary: Ib is getting ready to go get macaroons with garry when she starts hearing people in her room mumbling she see no one but hears them. She gets transformed back into a 4 year old. Slowly turns to IbxGarry
1. Chapter 1

**I had a idea for this while trying to go to sleep. I'm horable at naming these so sorry for how I named it!**

Ib-15 to 4  
Garry-23

Ib;*Walks into the guest room at Garry's place*Smiles changing out of her clothes putting on new ones*She was getting read to go get some macaroons with Garry*"Its been awhile since I've had macaroons!"

Garry;*knocks on the door that Ib's in getting her attention*"I'll be right back"*He walks outside to get the mail*

Ib;"Okay"*Looks threw her bag to find something to wear*Pulls out a white button up shirt and a red plaid short skirt with black thigh high socks and a red tie*Sets them on the bed putting the white button up shirt on first*

Garry;*Walks back inside a few minutes later looking threw the mail*

Ib;*Suddenly gets a really bad pain in her head*Heres mumbling around the room*The pain in her head gets really bad*Falls against the dress grabbing onto but fails knocking everything off knocking the small dresser over*Falls to the ground*

Garry;*Heres the loud noise in the guest room*"Ib? Is everything okay?"*Walks over to the door*"Ib?"

Ib;*Heres the mumbling again and her body hurts like crazy all over like shes being stabbed everywhere*She glows a little turning into a 4 year old herself*

Garry;"Ib! I;m coming in!"*Opens the door*Eyes widen looking at Ib*

Ib;*Has a half button up shirt on thats like a gown on her*Looks up at Garry*

Garry;*Looks very very confused*"Wh-What!?"

Ib;*Looks at Garry scared not remembering who he is*Crawls back behind the fallen dresser*

Garry;*Walks over to Ib still confused but smiles*"Its okay Little Ib. I'm not scary"

Ib;*Crawls out walking over to him*

Garry;*Looks at The clothes on Ib*sighs*"We need to find something that will fit you"*Walks over to his room grabbing one of his shirts that will fit her a bit better and slides the old one off putting his shirt on her*"Come with me"*Walks out to the living room*Picks up the phone calling a friend*

Ib;*Stands by Garry*

Garry;"You can play in here"*His friend picks up*"Hey um can i ask you something ...Well Ib she is kinda 4..."*Keeps talking*

Ib;*Walks over to the coffee table looking at a magazine*Flips threw looking at the pictures*

Garry;*gets off the phone 10 minutes later*

Ib;*Looks at Garry*

Garry;*Walks over to Ib picking her up* "Where gonna go get you some clothes to fit into"*Smiles*

Ib;*Looks up at Garry*Opens mouth to say something but closes it*

Garry;*Slides on his shoes putting his wallet in his pocket and walks out the door*

Ib;*Rests her head on Garry's chest*

Garry;*Looks at Ib*Smiles and keeps walking*

Garry;*Gets there 15 minutes later*Sees Missy*

Missy;"Hey"*Smiles*Looks at Ib*"Wow she really did..."

Ib;*Looks at Missy*Looks scared*Hides her face in Garrys shirt*

Garry;*Looks at Ib*"Its okay its a friend"

Missy;*Smiles*

Ib;*Looks up at Garry*

Garry;*Walks into the clothes store*

Missy;*follows in behind Garry*Walks over to the girls spot*"Come here Ib"

Gary;*Sets Ib down*

Ib;*Looks at Garry then slowly walk over to Missy*

Missy;*holds some clothes up to Ib*"This looks your size!"

Ib;*looks at her*

Missy;*looks threw the clothes picking some out*

Garry;*watches them*

Missy;*Puts all the clothes and under garments in the cart*Walks over to the shoes*Picks Ib up setting her on the bench and puts a shoe on her to see if it fits*

Ib;*Looks at Garry*

Garry;*Smiles*Kinda lost in thought*

Missy;*get finished shopping a hour later*

Ib;*stays behind Garry holding onto part of his pant leg*

Garry;*looks at Ib then pays for the stuff*

Missy;"I'll go change Ib into a pair of the clothes"*Picks Ib up walking to the changing room changing Ib*

Ib;*Walks out a few minutes later with a cute black long shirt on with a beautiful red rose on it and black leggings and red sneaker*

Garry;*Holds the 2 bags*Waits for them outside*

Ib;*Runs out to Garry hugging his leg*Looks up at him and smiles*"Garry!"

Missy;*Walks out a minute after Ib*

Garry;*smiles and picks Ib up putting her on his shoulders*

Ib;*Smiles and puts her hands on top his head holding on*

Missy;"See you guys later"*waves before walking away*

Garry;"Thanks for today!"*Waves back to Missy*

Missy;*smiles and runs home*

Gary;"You ready?"

Ib;"Yeah!"

Garry;*Smiles*"Hang on!"*Runs home*

Ib;*Laughs*

_

I need to end it here for today. Thanks for reading :) Review I love reading them


	2. The sickness

**Here is chapter 2. Enjoy :)**

Ib;*Lays on the floor asleep*

Garry;*Lays on the couch half way asleep*

Luna;(By the way shes there cat)*Walks over laying on Ibs face*Luna has gotten older and a bit fat*

Ib;*Starts to choke not being able to breath*Eyes open widely*Lays there trying to push Luna off*

Garry;*Wakes up hearing Ib*Looks at Ib and Luna and quickly walks over Pulling Luna off*"You okay Ib?!"

Ib;*Spits out cat hair*"Yeah.."

Luna;*attacks Garrys air*

Garry;"Ow!"*Puts Luna on the ground*

Luna;*Runs off*

Garry;*Looks at Ib*"Why did you come out here to sleep?"

Ib;"It was lonely being all alone in your room"*Looks down*

Garry;"Sorry"

Ib;*Stands up*

Garry;*Looks over at the clock*"Its 12 already!"

Ib;"I was ganna wake you at 8 but you look so happy sleeping"*Smiles*

Garry;*Smiles looking at Ib*"I'll go get dressed and go get lunch"

Ib;"Okay"*Smiles*runs over to the bags in the kitchen pulling out a black shorts and a red ruffled top*Puts on black socks and her shoes*

Garry;*Walks into his room putting on brown pants and black shirt and his black jacket*Puts his shoes on*Grabs his wallet and keys walking out the door forgetting Ib*Locks the door then walks to town*

Ib;*Walks over to the bathroom not noticing Garry lefted*Pulls over a stole putting it by the sink*Reaches over getting the tooth past and her tooth  
brush*Brushes her teeth*

Luna;*Runs into the bathroom hitting the stole and it moves*Keeps running*

Ib;*Kinda lets out a scream falling*

Ib;*Sits up running her head*Tear in her eye*"That hurt Luna!"*Rinses off the tooth brush putting it back*Walks out to the living room looking for Garry*"Garry?"*Looks all around Garry's house for him*Stops standing in the living room*"Garry where are you!?"*Looks scared*

Garry

Garry;*At town*"I feel like i forgot something..Do you know I"*Looks down thinking Ib's with him*"IB!"*Looks around*Runs back to his house*

Ib

Ib;*Sits in the living room with her knees to her chest*Crys*"Garry!"

Garry;*Quickly unlocks the door opening it*Breath heavy looking at Ib*"Ib! I'm so Sorr-"

Ib;*Runs over quickly hugging Garry*

Garry;*Looks kinda shocked*Smiles softly bending down hugging Ib*

Ib;*Sniffles*"I thought you lefted and weren't ganna come back*

Garry;"I'm sorry Ib"*Hugs her tightly*

Ib;"*stomache growls*

Garry;*Laughs a bit*"Come on lets go get lunch"*Stands up taking Ib's hand*

Ib;*Holds Garry's hand walking beside him to town*

Garry;"What do you wanna eat"*Smiles looking down at Ib*

Ib;*thinks*"umm...Chicken"

Garry;"Okay"*Smiles and walks into the restaurant*

Lady;"Hello how many?"*Smiles*

Garry;"2"

Lady;"Alrighty"*Picks up a kids menu and a regular menu*"Follow me"*Smiles and walks over to a table setting down the menu's*"The waiter will be over in just a second"*Walks away*

Garry;"Okay"*Puts Ib in one of the chairs then sits down*

Ib;*Swings her legs back and forth*"Can we get some macaroons too?"

Garry;*Smiles*"Sure"

Ib'*Smiles*"Yay!"

After the restaurant and Cafe

Ib;*Holds Garry's hand walking home*"Thank you Garry"*Smiles*

Garry;*Smiles looking down at Ib*"You're very welcome*

Ib;*Looks up at the sky at the dark clouds*

Garry;*Looks up at the clouds and it starts to rain*Looks at Ib and takes his jacket off putting it on Ib and Pus Ib on his back*

Ib;*Looks at Garry*"Won't you get cold?"

Garry;"Don't worry about me"*Smiles*"I just don't want you getting sick"*Runs home*

Ib;"But i don't want Garry to get sick either!"

Garry;*Smiles looking at Ib*It starts to pour*Reaches back pulling the jacket up on Ibs head*

Ib;*The jacket is like a really long gown on her*Looks at Garry*Lays her head on his back*

Garry;*Starts to run much raster tords the house*

Garry;*Reaches the house 15 minutes later*Is soaked*Sets Ib down*

Ib;*Looks up at Garry*

Garry;"Want me to get the bath running for you?"

Ib;*Shakes head*"You need you'res first you're all wet!"*Trys to push him tords the bathroom but Isn't strong enough*

Garry;"Okay Okay. I'll go first*Walks over to the bathroom getting his shower*

Ib;*Sits down on the couch waiting for Garry to come out*

2 hours later

Ib;*Walks over to Garry*Has on the shirt Garry put on her when she first turned into a 4 year old, Also has on his coat*

Garry;*Holds in his laugh looking at Ib*

Ib;*Swings the long sleeves up and Down*Climbs up onto the couch*Sits down on Garrys lap*

Garry;*Smiles looking at Ib*Turns his head sneezing a couple times*

Ib;*Looks at Garry*

Garry;*Looks at the Tv*

Ib;*Turns watching Tv*

Next day

Garry;*Stands up walking into his room checking on Ib*Sniffles*Is sick*

Ib;*Looks at Garry getting out of bed*"Good morning"*Smiles*

Garry;*Sneezes*"Morni-"*Falls onto Ib*Coughs*

Ib;*Falls*Looks at Garry worried*Crawls out from under him and stands up grabbing his arms pulling on them pulling him up onto the bed*

Garry;*Exhausted*

Ib;*Takes 30 minutes but Gets Garry up there*Covers him up then falls to her knees*"That was so hard! Why are grown ups so heavy"*Walks out to the kitchen pulling out her stole and sets it by the sinks*Grabs a bowl filling it with cold water *Carrys it to Garrys room*Walks back out to the bathroom getting a wash cloth*Carrys it back into Garry's room and Climbs up onto the side of the bed and wets the cloth wiping the sweat off Garry's face then puts the cloth back into the bowl then pulls put back out twisting it so theres not so much water on it*Puts it on his forehead*

Garry;*Makes a weird noise*

Ib;*Gets off the bed*Walks out getting dressed into a long blue shirt with a black smiley face on it and puts on black leggings*Puts on her sneakers*Gets some money out of Garrys wallet and walks to town for soup*

Ib;*Walks into the store picking up 4 cans of soup*Walks up to the front paying for it then runs home*

Garry;*moans*

Ib;*Gets home 15 minutes later*Runs into the kitchen getting out a pot and turns on the stove putting the pot on it*Waits for the pot to get warm then puts the soup in it*

Luna;*Jumps onto the counter and walks tords Ib*

Ib;"Luna no!"*Pulls Luna down to the ground*"Stay down here"*Takes a spoon and goes to taste the soup to see if its done*

Luna;*Jumps onto the stole and bits Ib's leg*

Ib;*Screams in fright falling off the stole spilling the soup all over her head*

Luna;*Walks into the living room*

Garry;*Jumps up hearing Ib scream*Runs out to see if shes okay*"IB!"*coughs*

Ib;"LUNA!"*Runs after her*"Quit it!"*Crys*"I'm trying to make Garry better!"

Luna;*Runs under the couch*

Ib;*Looks over seeing Garry up*Runs over to him pushing him to his room*"Go rest!"

Garry;*Looks at Ib then walk into the room laying back down*Half way awake*

Ib;*runs back over to the stove turning it off*Trys to pick up the pot but one hand slips hitting the side burning it*"OW!"*Closes eyes tightly removing hand*Looks over at the phone*Runs over to it picking it up scrolling down till she sees Missy's name and calls her*"H-H-Hello...Could you come over and help me..Garry's sick"*Rubs her eyes wiping the tears in her eyes away*"Okay...bye"*hangs up*

30 minutes later

Missy;"Sorry i'm so late Ib*Looks at her Hand*"Oh my gosh! What happen sweety?"

Ib;"I was trying to move the pot off the stove and burnt my hand"*Looks down*

Missy;"You shouldn't be messing with the stove you're to young. Come on let me bandage you hand"

Ib;*Walks to the bathroom*

Missy'*Walks in after Ib*big bandages that rap all the way around your hand out and wraps it around Ib's hand*"There you go"*Smiles*

Ib;"Thank you"

Missy;"I'll go get some medication i brought out and can you give it to Garry for me?*Smiles*

Ib;"Yeah"

Missy;*Gets the medication out and gets some water and gives it to Ib*

Ib;*Takes it and walks into Garry*

Garry;*Coughs looking at Ib*

Ib;"Heres you medicine"

Garry;"Thank you"*Smiles and takes the medicine and takes it then takes the water drinking it*

Missy;*Makes the soup*

Ib;*Walks back out to Missy*

Garry;*Closes his eyes*

Missy;"Its almost done*Smiles*Gets out a bowl and a spoon*

Ib;*waits*

Missy;*Puts the soup in a bowl and puts the spoon in the bowl*Hands it to Ib*"Careful"

Ib;*Holds the bowl carefully and walks into Garrys Room*"H-Heres your soup*

Garry;*Smiles looking at Ib*"Thank you"*Takes the soup eating it*

2 days later

Missy;*Lays on the couch asleep*

Ib;*Sits by Garrys bed wearing his coat to keep warm*Looks exhausted*

Garry;*Wakes up*

Ib;*Stands up running out to the kitchen*Stands on the stole*Cleans the dirty dishes*Sneezes*

Garry;*Stands up walking out of his room a few minutes later*

Missy;*Wakes up*Looks at Garry*

Garry;*Looks at Missy*"When did you get here?"

Missy; yesterday well 2 days ago but i lefted the one night"

Garry;*Looks over at Ib*

Missy;"She hasn't slept or rested since you got sick. She was worried and kept blaming herself that it was her fault. Shes stayed by your side threw the night"

Ib;*Walks over to Garry seeing hes better*Smiles and hugs him*"I'm glad you're better!"

Missy;*Walks over to Ib*"Will you go eat then rest for me sweetie"

Ib;"But i wanna stay with Garry..."

Garry;*Looks down*"Please go eat. For me"

Ib;"O-Okay"*Starts to walk over but falls to the ground*

Garry;"Ib!"*Runs over to her*

Ib;"I'm okay"*Smiles*"My legs just gave out"*Walks over to the kitchen*Gets out a peanut butter sand which and takes it walking over into the guest bedroom*

Garry;*Watches Ib*

Ib;*Shuts the door*Sets the food on the dresser*Doesn't eat or sleep*

Next Day

Ib;*Walks out to the living room*

Garry;*Sits on the couch petting Luna*Looks over at Ib*"Morning"

Ib;"Good Morning"*Looks extremely exhausted*

Garry;*Looks at Ib*"You okay?"

Ib;"Yeah"*Walks over to Garry sitting down by him*

Garry;"Wanna come to the store with me?"

Ib;*Sure"*Smiles looking up at Garry*

Garry;"I'll go get dressed"*Walks over to his room getting dressed*

Ib;*Puts on black leggings and her red long shirt with a red rose outlined in black*Puts on her shoes*

Garry;*Walks out*"Ready?"

Ib;*Nods*

Garry;*Puts his jacket on and grabs Ibs*"You'll need this theres snow outside"*Smiles**Grabs his keys and wallet and walks out the door after Ib*

Ib;*Puts her coat on and walks to town*

Garry;*Walks by Ib*

Ib;*Falls to the ground*Everything goes blury*

Garry;"Ib!"*Looks at Ib and Picks her up*"Ib! Whats wrong!?"*Puts his hand on her forehead*"*Looks very very worried*"You're running a really bad fever"*Runs to the hospitle*

Ib;*Tears run down her cheeks*

**I need to end this here. I made it pretty long. lol. Please review! I LOVE reviews :)**


	3. Transformation

Ib;*Tears run down her cheeks*

Garry;*Keeps running looks at Ib worried*

Ib;*Hurts all over*"I-I-I-I-I'm scared!"*Crys*

Garry;"Don't be scared you'll be fine. I promise!"

Ib;*Coughs*

Garry;*Runs into the hospitle*"Someone please help her"

Nurse;*Runs over to Garry and looks at Ib*Picks her up*Runs to the back*

Ib;*Crys trying to reach Garry*"G-G-G-G-Gary!"

Garry;*Looks down*Walks over sitting down waiting till he can go back with Ib*

Couple hours later*

Nurse;"You can go back now"

Garry;*Walks to Ib's room*

Ib;*Lays peacefully on the bed*

Garry;*Sits down on the end of the bed*Looks at Ib and smiles*

Ib;*Opens her eyes waking up*

Garry;"ah...Sorry did i wake?"

Ib;"No..."*Still kinda asleep*Looks at Garry*"Where am I?"

Garry;"Hospital"

Ib;"My chest hurts"*mumbles*

Garry;"*Doesn't here what Ib mumbled*

Ib;*Sits up*Starts to hear talking all over the room*Crawls over to Garry holding onto part of his shirt*

Garry;"You should rest Ib"*Looks at her*

Ib;"D-D-Do you hear that?"

Garry;"Hear what?"

Voices;"Shes probably ganna die before she turns back!"

Other Voice;"She will live she will just turn some other day!"

Voices;"Die die die die!"

Ib;*The talking gets louder*Closes her eyes tightly covering her ears*

Garry;"Ib?"

Ib;*Everything goes blurry*Falls onto Garry*Isn't breathing*

Garry;*Eyes widen*"IB!"*Shakes her*"Answer me!""NURSE!"

Nurse;*Comes walking in*

Ib;*Trys to breath but can't*Grabs onto Garry's pants tightly*

Garry;"Sh-Shes not breathing!"

Nurse;*Calls for a doctor*A couple other nurses come in after the doctor*Walks over to Garry*"I need you to leave the room sir."

Garry;*Gets up walking out of the room*wispers*"Ib..."*Looks down*

15 minutes later

Nurse;"You can go back in now. If any thing happens again call"*Walks away*The doctor and other nurses leave the room*

Garry;*Sits on the chair by the bed*

Ib;*Opens her eyes looking at Garry*Smiles*Hugs him*

Garry;*Hugs Ib back*"Please rest. I'll stay right here i promise"

Ib;*Looks at Garry then lays back down*Closes eyes going to sleep*

Garry;*Looks at Ib*

2 Days later

Garry;*Holds Ib on his back*

Ib;*Smiles wearing Garry's coat*

Garry;*Walks inside*Sets Ib down*

Ib;"I'll go shower"*Sets Garry's coat on the coat rack and runs to the bathroom*

Garry;*Smiles*Walks over to the kitchen making lunch*Heres a really loud crash*"Ib? You okay"

Ib;*Walks out as a 16 year old girl*has on a outfit like she wear at the art gallery when she first met Garry*

Garry;*Eyes widen looking at Ib*

Ib;*Runs to Garry*

Garry;*Hugs Ib*

Ib;*Looks up at Garry and Smiles*"I'm back"

Garry;*Puts his one hand on her cheek and reaches down kissing her*

Ib;*Eyes widen*closes eyes kissing him*

Garry;*Looks at Ib*"I-I Love you"*Blushes*

Ib;*Blushes looking at Garry*Smiles*"I Love you too"

Garry;*Smiles and kisses Ib*

Ib;*Kisses him*

**End :)**


End file.
